


Untitled

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:17:46
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Yeah, I know I said I'd keep working on the other fic and get it done, but this took ten minutes to type, so :P Just a bit of silliness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Untitled

Yeah, I know I said I’d keep working on the other fic and get it done, but this took ten minutes to type, so :P  
  
  
  
Sam moved his hips, trying desperately to keep the rhythm that Dean had set. Sweat ran down his face, beading on his upper lip and he licked the salt away as he locked eyes with his brother.  
  
“Dean, I’m-”   
  
“You can do it, Sam. C’mon, faster!” Dean gripped Sam’s hips tight, keeping the younger man steady as they moved against each other.  
  
Sam groaned as they sped up, his heart racing and his breath coming in pants. Dean’s pupils were huge, bleeding almost all the colour from his eyes. The older man’s cheeks were flushed with exertion as the two men moved against one another, fighting each other for dominance.  
  
“Dean, let me-” Sam tried once more to wrestle control away from his brother, moving hard against him. Dean turned with him, grinning slightly as he adjusted his grip on Sam’s hips. The older man brushed his lips against Sam’s ear, the hot breath making Sam shiver.  
  
“I’ll get us there, Sammy. Just let go.” Dean drew back slightly and and locked his eyes once again with Sam. He slowed their movements to a fraction of their earlier speed, easing his grip on Sam’s hips and smiling slightly. “That’s it, Sam. Just like that.”  
  
Sam flushed at at the pleasure in Dean’s voice as he moved, following Dean’s movements, losing himself to the rhythm. Minutes or hours later, Sam blinked, realizing that they had stopped moving.  
  
Dean grinned up at him, his face shining with contentment. “I told you this was a good idea.”  
  
Sam sighed softly before he pulled away. “Yeah, okay. It was kinda fun.”  
  
Dean flopped back on the bed, letting Sam turn the music off.  
  
“But do I even want to know where you learned how to ballroom dance?”  
  
  
Fin.  
  
XD  
  
*snickersgigglechokes* This is my mind at midnight when I’m supposed to be writing other fic.  
  
 


End file.
